Gokudou Darling: Naruto!
by Ai no Maneshi
Summary: Umino Iruka is an elementary teacher in Konoha Public School. When his mother died in an accident months after her second marriage, the son of his mother's new husband suddenly appears and comes looking for him. KakaIru (main pairing), MinaNaru (side story)


Ai-chan: Konnichiwa, minna-san! You can call me Ai-chan! I've been a yaoi fan girl for some time and whenever I read a good yaoi manga or watch a good yaoi anime, I would always imagine 'what if xxx and yyy were the main characters' or 'this pair reminds me of xxx and yyy' so I started writing adaptations of different yaoi mangas or animes that I find awesome. Anyway, on to the story!

Summary: Umino Iruka is an elementary teacher in Konoha Public School. When his mother died in an accident months after her second marriage, the son of his mother's new husband suddenly appears and comes looking for him.

* * *

CHAPTER 1: A new roommate!

"He looks weird!"

"Yeah!"

"Don't be mean, Konohamaru!"

Umino Iruka was heading to his next class when he heard voices coming from the end of the hallway. He checked the watch on his wrist. _1:08__ pm_. He sighed in irritation. Lunch was over already and those kids were still loitering around. His left eye twitched as he reached one the classrooms and saw a group of students - mostly his students - standing in front of the doorway. He cleared his throat to get the attention of the students but they were not paying attention to him.

"Udon! Keep quiet!" Konohamaru made a 'sssh' sound but remained looking in front.

"But Ko-kun! That wasn't me!" Udon blushed and gripped his friend's sleeve.

"Can anyone explain what in the name of all that is holy is going on in this room?" The students paled simultaneously. They knew that voice. _Umino Iruka. The demon sensei._ They all ran, in hopes that they wouldn't get caught. However, Iruka was able to catch the number one troublemaker in the whole school, Sarutobi Konohamaru.

"Ko-kun!" Udon tried to pull the sleeve that he was still holding onto.

"No, Udon!" Moegi, the third and only girl member of Team Konohamaru, also tried to pull Udon's uniform's right sleeve.

Iruka sighed and was about to scold the trio when two men came out of the classroom. The first one to come out was the school principal, Uzumaki Nagato, while the second one behind him was a tall silver haired man with one of his eyes covered by a black eyepatch.

"Ah! Iruka! Nice to see you here. I was about to call for you." The principal called out to him when he saw Iruka standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry about the ruckus, Nagato-kouchou." Iruka set Konohamaru down and sighed when the students only ran away.

"Anyway, Iruka, this is Namikaze Kakashi. He will start working with us beginning this semester." Nagato gestured at Kakashi, who stepped forward and smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you, Namikaze-sensei!" Iruka also stepped forward and bowed down. When he stood up properly, he saw the new teacher still smiling gleefully at him. _He seems a bit weird. _He almost chuckled at the thought.

"I do have a favor to ask you, Iruka."

"Yes, Kouchou-sensei?"

"I hear you're living alone at the moment, right?"

Iruka nodded. In the past, he lived with his mother while his father died when he was still a young child. When his mother remarried, she moved with her new husband while Iruka stayed at their run down house.

"Well, if its not going to be much of a problem, can Kakashi stay and live with you for some time?"

Iruka blinked. And blinked again. "Huh?"

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei. Please take care of me." Kakashi raised his right hand and waved in thanks while Iruka remained frozen in shock.

"HUH?!"

* * *

_Ding Dong. Ding Dong._

The bell rang, signalling the end of the last class for the day. Iruka was tidying his desk automatically but his mind was flying. The scene with the new teacher and the principal replayed in his mind over and over again. He didn't know what to feel though about getting a new roommate. He lived alone after his mother remarried three years ago.

"Iruka-sensei?" Iruka's head turned to the source of the voice and found Kakashi leaning over the doorway. He was carrying some bags and boxes. Iruka sighed. It was official. He was getting the new teacher for a roommate.

The two walked quietly out the school. When they reached the school's gate, Kakashi stopped walking. "Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

"Wait here for a while."

Kakashi half jogged and half walked back inside the school's gates. _Maybe he forgot something? _Iruka leaned his back on the wall and waited for his companion. The clocked ticked by and the last of the students ran out of the school gates but still there was no sign of his companion.

He was about to turn around and fetch the new teacher when he heard the sound of an engine. It was getting louder. He almost dropped the boxes he was carrying when a black, expensive looking car zoomed and stopped in front of him. A window opened and he saw Kakashi in the driver's seat. "Sorry about the delay. Get in."

The drive to Iruka's house was quiet except for the sound of the car's engine and the occasional _go right _or _turn left_.

"Well, here we are! Its not much but its home."

"Hmmm. Is the floor alright?" The house was a traditional Japanese house. It was already in old condition and some of the sliding doors are plastered with some paper to hide the holes. The wooden floor in the living room squeaked.

"What? Is that gonna be a problem?" Iruka glared at Kakashi. "If you're gonna complain, then-"

"I'm not complaining. Well, I'm a heavy guy. I just hope I don't break the floor." Kakashi raised his hands in a placating manner.

_That's different. _Iruka blushed and scratched his head. "I'm sorry. Its just that this old house is where my Mother and I lived in the past. I'm already working hard and saving all that I can so that I can pay for the renovation of this house."

Kakashi crossed his arms in his chest. "Isn't it cheaper and easier to just move to a new apartment?"

"Yeah, but..." Iruka closed his eyes. "I can still remember. In the mornings, my Mom would always wake up early and run around the kitchen to take care of breakfast even if she didn't know how to cook. She worked very hard to make a living for us after Dad died. I didn't remember much because my Dad died early on but my Mom would tell me stories about how Dad designed this house. And I just-"He felt his eyes tear up slightly. He turned his back on Kakashi and wiped his eyes discreetly. He continued giving Kakashi a tour around the house mechanically. Once Kakashi was settled in his parent's old room, he shut himself in his own room.

He didn't really intended to tell Kakashi all those things but the thought of giving his parents' house up really upset him. It was his Mom's and his house. Their most beloved treasure from his father. But when his Mom remarried, he stayed and held on to the last memory of his father.

_Tap, tap._

He heard someone knocking on his door and went to open the door. "Namikaze-sensei?"

"Call me, Kakashi."

"Uhm, okay? Kakashi, what is it?"

Kakashi held up a piece of envelop that was addressed to Iruka. "Someone delivered it here."

"Thank you." Iruka took the letter from Kakashi and hid it inside his bag.

"You're not gonna open it?"

"Hmm? I know the sender." And with that, he closed the door in front of Kakashi.

The clocked ticked by and hours passed. Dinner time came. They started eating dinner quietly with a heavy air between them.

"Uhm, the letter came from the family of the man my Mom remarried."

Kakashi's eye came up and saw Iruka focusing on scooping rice with his chopsticks.

"Why don't you just ask them for help?"

Iruka's grip on the chopsticks tightened. "I haven't even met them. They're just my family in the register, anyway. I've only had my Mom in my life. And its already enough." His hands started shaking.

Kakashi started reaching out for Iruka's hands but the latter just put them on his lap.

"My Mom was clumsy, you know. She didn't know how to cook. She sometimes forgot to do the laundry and clean the dishes. But she tried hard to be a good Mom. She would come home in the morning from working lots of part time jobs to pay for our expenses. But she would always come home in the afternoon to fetch me from school or help me with homework. Thats why I studied hard, so that I can take care of her. Then, one day, she told me she would marry again. I just wanted her to be happy. How could I ask for more? Its enough that he took that clumsy woman and gave her happiness. Its enough." Iruka looked up and met Kakashi's eye. He tried to smile but was unable to do so. Kakashi's black eye was pinning him with an intense gaze.

His body twitched when Kakashi's right hand came up. He felt a tingling sensation in his spine as Kakashi gently patted his head.

"Anyway! Enough of that! I was just feeling nostalgic! You! Don't go thinking I'll go soft on you if you mess up teaching! Hmp!" Iruka glared at him.

_Uwah! His ability to change expressions are so cute! _"Hai, sensei!"

* * *

Ai-chan: Well, thats the end of the first chapter. Please leave me a review. A feedback would be nice. Anyway, thank you for reading! :3

Credits to Fujikawa Ruri-sensei for the manga, Gokudou Darling!

Sneak Peek:

"Move in with me, Aniki!"

"Who are you calling Aniki?! What the?! Unhand me! Stop!"

"I'll even take a bath with you! Brothers do that, right?"

"NOOOOOOOOO! Perveeeert!"


End file.
